Growl
by ryot64pevensie
Summary: Chanyeol mungkin tahan dengan tubuh seksi paras cantik molek nya seorang wanita, tapi tidak dengan lenguhan kecil seorang pria mungil ber-eyeliner. CHANBAEK /M
1. PROLOGUE

**GROWL**

 **Chanbaek as main pair**

Chanyeol, pria tinggi maskulin yang dikelilingi cogan-cogan terbangsat seantero sekolah. Suka bertatap manis kesetiap wanita dan membuat mereka seolah tenggelam oleh wajah tampan dengan garis rahang istimewa ciptaan tuhan yang paling sempurna. Menyulitkan mereka untuk bernafas karena sebuah kata-kata manis terucap dari bibir nya. Ke-eksistensian nya yang melebihi batas wajar. Membuat mereka bukan hanya sekedar siswa-siswa sekolah menengah atas biasa. melainkan Idol bintang terkenal yang sepatut nya berdiri sambil menghibur penggemar nya di atas stage yang di bangun spesial hanya untuk penampilan khusus mereka. Perusahaan agensi manapun akan menjadi kaya raya dan saham mereka naik drastis. Karena memuji ketampanan mereka tidak cukup hanya dengan kata-kata. Godaan serta perlakuan tak akan mampu mendobrak wajah super cool mereka. Yang hanya akan tersenyum untuk orang-orang tertentu.

Wanita-wanita bertaraf internasional menyingkap rok nya sampai atas lutut pun tak akan membuat Chanyeol menoleh. Ia lebih suka memalingkan wajah nya atau pergi sesuka hatinya. Dia tak suka disuruh atau di ingatkan. Hidup nya terlalu mewah hanya untuk seukuran cucu pewaris perusahaan kakek nya. Dia bergaul hanya pada teman-teman nya semenjak kecil. Tak ada yang bertambah atau pun berkurang. Menyukai seorang wanita adalah kebiasaan pria normal pada umum nya. Tapi dia pikir, berurusan dengan soal cinta terlalu memusingkan. Dia benci drama romantis hadir dikehidupan nya. Pengorbanan dan perjuangan yang seperti itu tak pernah hadir dalam hidup nya. Terkesan monoton dan hanya itu-itu saja. di bidang akademik dia adalah yang paling kuat. Sang guru bahkan menjadi budak nya. Ia manusia vampir yang sulit untuk bersosialisasi. Tak suka sinar matahari yang menyengat kulit nya langsung.

Meskipun dia bukan seorang vampir yang sebenarnya.

Jadwal hidup nya terlalu disistematis. dia begitu elegan dan sangat casual. Benci pada kehidupan orang-orang yang sembrono dan tak mematuhi aturan.

Sehun suka menggoda Chanyeol untuk menceritakan perasaan nya. Seorang hati pria yang sendirian.

"Kau tak suka wanita?" Di mobil khusus itu. 4 pria tampan akan diantarkan sampai menuju istana mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol yang duduk ditengah dengan sehun tak memalingkan sedikit pun wajah nya untuk ia tampakan.

"Aku lebih tertarik pada susunan kromosom seekor lalat dari pada wanita"

"Ey, ayolah wanita-wanita cantik itu berdiri di belakang mu. Tak ingin memilih satu?" Sehun terlalu berisik dan Chanyeol sangat membenci itu. Ia harus fokus di suasana yang tenang.

"Kita ini bukan ahjussi-ahjussi yang sedang mencari istri. Kalau kau berusaha menyeret ku kedalam dunia wanita mu itu. Sana pergi jauh" Chanyeol menyentak kening lebar Sehun dengan sentilan jari tengah nya.

"Aw, lumayan juga sentilan mu. Tapi hey, kalau pria cantik bagaimana ?"

"YAK ! APA MAKSUD MU?"

"Kau tahu aku ini memang sangat tertarik pada wanita cantik dan seksi. Tapi itu tak menghalangiku untuk menyukai pria cantik juga"

Kai menongolkan wajah nya seketika dari jok belakang "kau biseks hun ? Aku baru tahu"

Sehun dengan ringan mengendikan bahunya " Mommy Daddy ku tak melarang nya"

"Kalau begitu pria cantik itu siapa ? Jangan bilang ahjussi pemilik butik kesayangan ibu mu" si Kai mengejek Sehun. Mereka lahir di tahun yang sama. Bahkan banya orang mengira kalau mereka itu adik-kakak. Meskipun warna kulit membedakan mereka berdua.

"Hei ! Aku serius. Dia tinggal di atas kedai ramen kesukaan ku"

"Dia gadis biasa ?" Chanyeol bertanya dan sehun menghembuskan nafas nya keluar. Dengan tekanan stabil.

"Dia bukan gadis, dia itu- ah aku juga bingung. Yang pasti wajah nya sangat cantik, aku suka senyum nya. Nah itu tokonya- pak tolong berhenti disana" Sehun menyuruh supir pribadi mereka untuk menepi ke pinggir jalan. Tanpa aba-aba apapun manusia berambut pirang dengan cepak gundul di pinggiran itu langsung lantas pergi tanpa pamit. Pintu akan ditutup tapi kai mencegah nya terlebih dahulu. Untuk memastikan apakah omongan si raja buaya darat itu benar-benar dengan perkataan nya. Sehun masih menunggu diluar. Sepertinya ia menunggu seseorang. Dan setelah itu tak lama kemudian seorang lelaki mungil yang terlihat lebih pendek dengan wajah penuh oleh senyuman manis nya menghampiri Sehun sangat excited.

"Wah jadi Sehun serius dengan perkataan nya teryata"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Ia menilik baik-baik rupa seorang pria cantik yang diceritakan oh sehun barusan. yang sekarang sedang berbincang dengan pria tinggi itu langsung. Gerak tubuh nya memberk sinyal bahwa kedua nya memang sudah sangat dekat. Disepanjang pria mungil itu berbicara senyumannya tak pernah hilang.

"Manis"

"Apa?"

"A-apa ? Aku tidak berkata apa-apa"

"Eyyy, aku mendengar nya tadi"

"Sudah ah, pak cepat jalan"

 **Hey oneuri uri holiday~~~**

 **WolfGrowling baru ingin memulai lagi karya nya. Ini hanya prologue jadi untuk kelanjutan nya. Gimana nanti apakah author masih dikasih jatah umur atau enggak :) daaaannnn kissmark di kolom review seperti biasa reader-deul.**

 **Salangeyo***

 **(Thanks buat yang udah ngingetin author ^^)**


	2. Chapter 1

Penyakit hemofilia membuatnya tak bisa melakukan apapun diluar kehendak nya. Segala hak dan kebebasan seolah raib oleh satu gen yang gagal bermutasi. Ibu nya yang seorang carrier pembawa gen hemofilia menurunkan penyakit itu pada anak pertama nya. Park Chanyeol, wajah tampan dari ayah nya. Hazel cantik seperti elang betina pada matanya adalah milik ibunya. Penyatuan gen yang sempurna terletak pada wajah nya yang luar biasa tampan. Tapi tidak pada tubuh bagian dalam nya yang rapuh. Apapun yang ia lakukan jika melukai dirinya sedikit saja. Akan berakibat fatal. Sang nenek selalu mengawasi dengan ketat kemanapun cucu kesayangan nya itu pergi. Ia sudah lama dijauhkan dari ibunya. Chanyeol bahkan tak tahu dimana ibu kandung nya berada. Sang nenek hanya bilang jika ibunya sedang berada di luar negri dan mengalami stress berat. Entah bagaimana sosok beliau yang aslinya Chanyeol tak pernah tau, sebuah foto usang hanya satu-satunya alat pembantu yang bisa ia andalkan. Rambut panjang sang ibu dan ulas senyum manisnya. Memakai baju seragam sekolah. Ayah memberikan nya pada Chanyeol. Beliau adalah lelaki yang dingin, tak pernah Chanyeol melihat wajah nya senang atau bahkan menunjukan ekspresi yang berbeda. Sejak kecil, Chanyeol selalu menirukan sikap ayah nya. Tak banyak bicara dan hanya mengandalkan gerakan tangan nya. Melakukan satu hal yang penting saja, mengabaikan masalah-masalah yang tidak penting untuk di selesaikan. Chanyeol meniru itu semua. Hingga Semuanya bingung juga karena tak mengerti dengan apa yang Chanyeol mau. Ia bahkan tertutup melebihi ayah nya. Istana bahkan seperti kuburan umum. Sepi tanpa ada kebahagiaan yang seharusnya selalu terpancar dibalik megah keras nya beton yang dibangun menjadi bangunan pelindung. Lebih banyak kesedihan dan hal-hal berbau putus asa di balik keras nya beton. Kerabat dari beberapa kenalan mengusulkan satu ide briliant yang membuat anak-anak dari kaum bangsawan itu menjadi sahabat Chanyeol sekarang. Mereka bertiga datang dari negara yang berbeda hanya untuk menjadi teman Chanyeol. Sedikit demi sedikit tebing keras dari keyakinan buatan yang Chanyeol bangun semakin terkikis. Rasa tak ingin dunia atau pun benci seolah sirna. Mereka datang membawa tawa. Memberi tahu Chanyeol arti kata seorang 'sahabat' Chanyeol bangkit dengan kesadaran penuh. Ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Sekarang ia tahu bagaimana caranya untuk tertawa. Tapi tetap saja, Chanyeol tak boleh terluka. Setiap ia bermain beberapa dokter pribadi keluarga akan selalu berada di samping nya. Mereka mengawasi seperti seekor serigala melihat kelinci lemah yang terpuruk di balik tindihan salju lebat. Chanyeol merasa tak tenang hidup nya terlalu ditekan dan ini menganggu mental fisik nya beberapa waktu kemudian. Chanyeol jatuh sakit, ia tak mau makan. Melihat sehun,kai,kris yang bahkan ketika mereka terjatuh tak ada yang berteriak kencang dan menakutkan. Mereka bebas boleh melakukan apapun. Jelas membuat nya iri.

Sehun, adalah anak dari keluarga Oh. Satu-satu nya keluarga yang memiliki usaha tekstil terbesar di kanada. Orang pertama yang menjenguk Chanyeol.

Anak itu, selalu mengajak Chanyeol untuk tersenyum meskipum Chanyeol membentak nya beberapa kali. Sampai satu hal nekad yang akan membahayakan robekan pada kulit nya akan ia lakukan, sehun segera menyadarkan nya.

"Hei, berhentilah menjadi gila" tatapan sehun sangat tajam, Chanyeol menangis dengan air liur yang keluar dan air mata yang tak kalah deras.

"Aku tak berguna untuk hidup, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan seperti orang lain"

"Seperti orang lain macam apa ? Kau ingin seperti ku?"

Sehun memojokan dirinya sendiri dengan satu jari menuju dadanya. Tangan nya tak terlalu erat lagi memegangi Chanyeol.

"Aku bahkan iri pada mu. Kau takut darah hanya karena warna nya merah. Bahkan aku tidak tahu merah itu seperti apa!"

Chanyeol melemas, tangan nya tak lagi dipegangi. Mereka masih saling berhadapan dengan tinggi tubuh mereka yang sejejar.

"Apa itu kata kiasan lagi? Kau hanya melebih-lebihkan"

"Kiasan ? Ini penyakit"

"Kau bahkan sehat sehun, tak seperti ku. Lihat botol plastik itu. Setiap hari aku selalu meminum nya. Bahkan aku bisa terbunuh dengan mudah meskipun kau tusuk aku dengan kuku mu"

"Tapi setidak nya hidup mu bewarna"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi lebar nya, sehun mengambil langkah untuk pergi. Namun Chanyeol memanggil.

"Jelaskan padaku, aku pikir diantara kita berempat hanya aku yang memiliki kelainan tubuh"

Sehun berhenti, bahu lebar yang tegak terlihat dari belakang. Sehun memiringkan posisi tubuh nya. Entah darimana asal nya. Liquid bening seperti kristal itu pun terlihat dari ujung sebelah kelopal matanya yang memerah.

"Kami semua adalah anak-anak lemah seperti mu. Kalau kau mati karena alasan kelainan mu itu. Kami semua teman mu ini akan semakin ketakutan Chanyeol. Hidup ku belum bahagia. Dan aku ingin mewujudkan. Setidak nya jangan kau lalukan hal bodoh tadi. Tolong" tetesan air bening itu semakin menderas "hiduplah dengan bahagia, meskipun kau tak sempurna dan hidup mu hanya membuang-buang waktu"

( _Colour Blind Fade) - Oh Sehun_

Chanyeol kembali normal seperti hari-hari sebelum nya, perpustakaan pribadi keluarga adalah tempat mereka berkumpul kembali. Namun rasa super canggung sempat membanjiri mereka berempat. Terutama Sehun, yang kini haya duduk bersamanya di meja, membaca beberapa buku anatomy kuno. Sementra dua yang lain nya sibuk mencari buku lain. Sehun sama sekali tak ingin bersitatap dengan nya. Chanyeol lebih tertarik melihat dua teman nya yang lain. Anak-anak yang masih berumur 13 tahun itu sama umurnya dengan Chanyeol sekarang. Satu yang paling tinggi naik menggunakan tangga untuk mengambil buku di paling atas. Sementara yang menunggu dibawah terus mengarahkan teman nya kemana ia harus mengambil buku nya.

"Itu kai" Sehun akhirnya membuka mulut. Chanyeol kembali menatap anak laki-laki itu.

"Kaki sebelah kanan nya terpaksa harus di amputansi karena kecelakaan, sekarang ia hanya memakai kaki palsu. Kau tahu bahkan dia sempat stress berat. Tapi sekarang tidak. Si kunyuk itu bahkan bisa berlari kencang dan mendribble bola basket" Sehun melirik ke arah Kai. Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan pemikiran nya. Otak nya semraut ini terlalu mengejutkan.

"Hei-"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana dengan anak yang satunya lagi?"

"Kris?"

"Kris? Nama nya keren juga. Apa dia punya kelainan juga? Atau-"

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, tanyakan saja padanya"

"He aku?"

Sehun tak lagi melayani rasa penasaran Chanyeol. Sehun beranjak berdiri untuk mengambil buku lain. Chanyeol terus menatap anak yang bernama kris. Rambut nya blonde seperti orang bule kebanyakan. Yah wajar, dia datang dari england. Anak laki-laki itu tiba-tiba membalas tatapan Chanyeol. Seketika tubuh nya semraut dan jadi salah tingkah.

"Ya tuhan aku ketahuan"

Chanyeol menjitak dirinya sendiri. Yang tadi itu sangat memalukan.

Kris bertanya pada Sehun yang di bawah nya. Ia turun dan kemudian menggerakan jarinya untuk bertanya.

 _"Kenapa dia?"_

 _"Entah, kau tanyakan saja"_

 _"Kau gila, aku bahkan tak punya suara"_

"Hahahahha"

Suara Sehun membuat Chanyeol melirik ke arah nya lagi. Sehun mengendikan bahu dan berjalan mengajak yang lain untuk keluar.

"Kalian mau kemana?"

"Pergi" itu Kai, Chanyeol jadi teringat kakinya. Tapi ia benar-benar terlihat biasa saja.

"Kalau kau ingin disini terus tak masalah, kami ingin keluar melihat gadis-gadis"

"Gad-? Maksud mu?"

Kris menggerakan kepala kesamping, Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. Satu-satunya yang selalu diam disini adalah Kris. Namun ia selalu tersenyum. Nyaris tak pernah mendengar suaranya.

 _Speech impediments - Kris wu_

 **Tbc**

 **I want to tell you something, maybe this story will be a short fanfict. Because at the least i don't have anytime to writing. I'm so sorry if you dissapear of me. I hope you keep enjoy it. And give me alot of support. ^^**

N/r: kalau kalian ingin mengkritik silahkan saja aku suka respon kok. Dan makasih banget yang udah mau review ^^. Oh yah yang tanya di prologue itu Baekhyun atau Luhan. Yah itu Baekhyun.


	3. Chapter 2

Dengan apapun yang ia inginkan tak boleh ada satupun yang menghalangi jalan nya. Menjadi siswa nakal namun berprestasi adalah tujuan Baekhyun datang ke gedung yang sudah berdiri sejak 52 tahun itu. Di panggil guru BK karena banyak masalah bukan ancaman menakutkan lagi bagi Baekhyun. Seringkali Kyungsoo harus meminjamkan buku catatan nya pada anak nakal itu, karena ulahnya yang membuat pagar sekolah rusak ia harus mengepel semua koridors sekolah dan tak mendapatkan jatah belajar di jam pertama. Seperti yang di duga Kyungsoo bahwa anak itu pasti sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di lapang basket. Dan itu tak salah, insting Kyungsoo selalu benar mengenai Baekhyun. Dua roti keju dan susu strawberry sudah ada ditangan. Mendengar suara langkah seseorang masuk ke dalam gor membuat Baekhyun berhenti sejenak. Namun sesaat setelah kemunculan wajah Kyungsoo ia kembali bermain.

"Yak! Makan ini Baek. Kau pasti tadi kesiangan dan tak sempat makan telur goreng buatan luhan hyung kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan wajah keringat nya. Entahlah bagaimana caranya lelaki bermata owl itu tau semuanya tentang riwayat hidupnya. Mungkinkah dia agen FBI yang sedang menyamar jadi siswa ranking satu.

"Mana sedotan nya ?"

"Tidak ada, itu hukuman untuk mu"

Baekhyun berlari ditempat sambil merengek, menunjukan makanan itu dikedua tangan nya.

"Aku tak bisa meminumnya tanpa sedotan Kyungsoo."

"Cari sendiri sana"

"Soo, kenapa kau ikutan jahat? Satu sekolah ini boleh saja membenci ku tapi jangan kau"

Setiap kali Baekhyun berkata seperti ini rasanya ingin menyewa superman untuk membawa makhluk super bawel itu.

"Aku bosan mendengar mu dipanggil ke BK. Kau tidak capek hah?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sedotan yang sempat ia sembunyikan dengan sengaja. Baekhyun mengambil nya dengan bibir manyun tanda marah.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu mereka agar tidak menganggur. Kalau aku tidak buat masalah kasian guru BK mereka hanya makan gaji buta"

"Oh my god, you really really crazy over Baek. You insane!"

Baekhyun mengendikan bahunya. Sampah cangkang roti dibuangnya asal-asalan, kyungsoo harus rela memungut nya kalau tidak anak itu bisa dihukum lagi. Dan lihat cara dia menggigit roti sambil memegangi kotak susu di tangan kanan dan tangan kiri mendribble bola basket.

"Dia gila"

Tapi karena kegilaan nya itu, semua takjub pada skill permainan basket yang di miliki Baekhyun. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun Baekhyun mengikuti kejuaraan bola basket di turnamen manapun. Ia hanya menyukainya sebagai hobby. Meskipun sebenarnya skill mendribble dan melakukan shoot dalam satu lemparan bisa termasuk standar atlet basket. Baekhyun bahkan mengatakan lebih baik mengerjakan soal-soal fisika di perpustakaan dari pada harus berlatih fisik dengan orang-orang yang bau keringat. Satu kegilaan nya adalah sebagian dari seluruh hidupnya. Baekhyun rela bolos dari kelas dan mengikuti tes olimpiade fisika yang di adakan sekolah. Bahkan Baekhyun tak meminjam lagi buku milik Kyungsoo. Setiap kali Kyungsoo datang kerumah nya, malam minggu biasanya mereka akan menghabiskan satu malam untuk bermain playstation. Tapi kala itu beda, Baekhyun sedang berkutat dengan rumus dan tumpukan buku. Kyungsoo bahkan dibuatnya merinding. Bagaimana anak senakal Baekhyun bisa berubah sangat cepat dan drastis.

"Baek, bagaimana hasil tes kemarin?"

"Aku lolos masuk provinsi" demi kerang ajaib, bahkan wajah nya sekarang biasa saja.

"BAEKHYUN ! AKU TAK MENYANGKA TERYATA KAU SECERDAS ITU NAK!" Kyungsoo nangis bombay. Ia tak tahan melihat keajaiban tuhan yang luar biasa ini. Baekhyun telah berubah dan mendapat hidayah yang luar biasa.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantu mu apapun Baek. Jangan sungkan ! Kau adalah anak unggulan sekolah kali ini. Tunjukan pada mereka"

"Demi bolos sebulan"

"Demi bol- eh maksud mu?"

"Hehe aku sengaja ikut test ini biar sekolah kasih aku surat dispensasi satu bulan. Itu lumayan, jadi selama sebulan aku tidak mengerjakan pr aku tidak bertemu dengan bapak gundul itu lagi aku - AW"

"Baekhyun kapan kau berhenti jadi nista seperti ini sih !"

"Tapi jangan pukul kepala juga. Aaaw ini pasti retak tulang tengkorak aku"

"Rasakan, kalau bisa sini aku sekalian lurusin otak mu yang belok itu"

"E-ehh soo jangan !"

 _Growl_

Penghasilan semakin berkurang sementara kebutuhan setiap hari semakin bertambah. Usahanya membuat kedai ramen jepang ini tak begiti laku keras. Kekurangan pegawai dan bahan baku jadi musuh utama. Tengah malam itu Luhan Hyung hanya meratapi kasbon dan laporan keuangan yang malah semakin mengecewakan. Seperti melihat surat perpisahan dari seorang kekasih. Luhan hanya kembali merapikan itu semua. Kaca besar yang memantulkan dirinya seolah memberitahunya seberapa menyedihkan nya ia sekarang. Terdengar isakan tangis kemudian, lipatan tangan terbuat untuk menjadi alas pada beban yang menumpuk di kepalanya yang terus berputar membuatnya pusing. Selalu seperti ini, dan Baekhyun turun dari kamar untuk mengambil air. Luhan hanyalah keluarga satu-satunya yang ia punya. Beberapa tahun lalu tsunami dijepang menewaskan seluruh keluarga nya. Hingga hanya ada mereka berdua yang tersisa. Apa yang mereka temukan di jepang hanya dijual untuk kepada pilihan terakhirnya mereka memilih untuk tinggal di korea. Tempat kelahiran sang ibu di korea, ibu mereka yang sudah meninggal memberi pesan bahwa ada kedai ramen yang sudah lama tidak di buka dan sekarang mereka ditugaskan untuk membangun itu kembali. Luhan meminjam modal pada Bank. Tapi sampai sekarang hutang nya belum bisa terlunasi. Jaminan nya adalah kedai ini. Entah harus tinggal dimana jika mereka berdua diusir dari gedung tua ini. Baekhyun tak lekas masuk ke kamar. Ia masih duduk berdiam diri di tangga sambil menahan isak tangis nya juga. Beban hidup yang terlalu berat membuat Baekhyun harus pura-pura terlihat baik-baik saja. Tak ada pelukan sang ibu yang menenangkan atau semangat dari ayah yang menguatkan. Sungguh moment bersama mereka adalah yang sangat dirindukan. Ketika malam bukan diisi oleh ratapan tangis seperti yang mereka berdua lakukan. Tapi canda tawa dan kisah menarik mereka selama siang tadi. Luhan semakin keras menangis. Memanggil ibu dalam setiap jerit tangis nya. Seolah jiwa kakak tertua didalam dirinya untuk menjaga seorang adik sepertinya runtuh sudah. Diri luhan yang sekarang sedang rapuh dan lemah. Baekhyun menggigit bibir keras. Berlari menuju kamarnya dan berakhir pada bawah bantal sambil menangis tak kalah keras nya. Rasa menyakitkan yang disebut rindu itu tidak akan pernah sembuh. Foto keluarga yang terpanjang di nakas meja. Ekspresi tersenyum pada foto mengatakan yang sebaliknya pada kenyataan yang ada.

"Eomma~" lirih suara serak tercampur dahak ditenggorokan yang terasa nyeri dada semakin sesak. Merindukan seseorang yang tak bisa kembali hidup.

"Eoummaaaaaa"

 **TBC**

 **Iyah ini pendek banget. Tapi kemungkinan aku update nya cepet kok. Berdoa aja :)**

 **Oh yah review jangan lupa :)**

 **Salangeyo :***


	4. Chapter 4

Hanya musim dingin ini yang paling menyakitkan, biasanya tahun-tahun lalu Luhan Hyung sudah berjanji akan melupakan semuanya dan mulai bangkit lagi secara bersama mulai dari nol. Baekhyun juga bukan adik yang manja, meski ia anak yang nakal dan kadang selalu menganggap hal-hal lain disekitarnya dianggap sepele hingga membuat nya menanggung resiko. Ia cukup tau diri dan selalu berhati-hati pada keadaan sosial. Banyak keinginan yang ingin dilakukan dalam hidupnya. Tapi karena kemarin malam ia sempat melihat Luhan Hyung menangis dan seolah menanggung beban sendiri. Ia semakin terpuruk, anak sekolah sepertinya tak bisa menanggung banyak beban finansial dalam kehidupan mereka. Luhan Hyung bekerja sendiri di kedai, kadang Baekhyun juga pulang lebih awal agar bisa membantu Luhan Hyung. Itu alasan mengapa Baekhyun tak mengikuti banyak ekskul, sedari dulu Baekhyun sangat berkeinginan untuk masuk grup ekskul basket. Tapi karena ia tak punya waktu banyak, Baekhyun hanya mengatakan bahwa masuk ekskul basket tidak ada gunanya. Namun raut wajah sedih nya mengatakan hal yang lain. Ia suka memainkan benda bulat itu, memantul-mantulkan nya di lapangan dan meloncat tinggi ke arah ring. Kyungsoo selalu tau jika Baekhyun akan memanfaatkan hukuman untuk membersihkan lapangan basket agar ia bisa bermain sepuasnya. Sahabat nya yang sejak kelas 1 itu sudah kenal dekat dengan Baekhyun. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo mendorong motivasi Baekhyun untuk menyalurkan bakat nya melalui bidang olahraga itu. Ia bisa ikut turnamen-turnamen dan mendapat uang pembinaan.

Three point untuk dirinya sendiri. Bola memantul kebawah dengan keras, nafas terpenggal berusaha untuk diaturnya.

"Itu hanya akan menjadi sia-sia soo. Aku lebih baik membantu Luhan hyung di dapurnya" seketika permainan ia akhiri dengan melempar bola basket asal. Baekhyun menghampiri ke arah Kyungsoo sambil membawa tas yang sempat dibawakan Kyungsoo dari kelas. Baekhyun itu cerdas, hanya sayang sikap nya yang seperti itu pasti suatu saat akan mengikis semua nya.

"Aku mohon Baek, luhan hyung juga pasti tidak akan keberatan. Ini turnamen besar. Sekolah menyaring lagi atlet-atlet tersembunyi dari kalangan siswa. Classmeeting nanti akan menjadi penentu nya. Ayolah Baek" tarikan pada sudut bagian lengan nya, Kyungsoo sengaja tarik-tarik. Nyata nya anak itu benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang akan menggantikan aku di dapur?" Baekhyun berbalik tiba-tiba, sempat Kyungsoo kaget oleh pergerakan Baekhyun tadi. Ia harus segera rileks, kalau Baekhyun sudah bertanya seperti itu Kyungsoo memiliki peluang besar untuk mempengaruhi Baekhyun lagi. Anak itu harus berubah.

"Aku rela kerja paruh waktu di kedai mu Baek"

Alis sebelah mengangkat, Baekhyun tau jika Kyungsoo adalah anak orang kaua. Kuat tidak nya ia dengan panas nya dapur masih belum bisa terjamin. Kamar nya saja dingin karena AC jika musim panas datang, dirumahnya bahkan kipas angin pun tidak ada.

"Kami sedang tidak cari pegawai,lagian soo pendapatan kami sedang menipis. Apa yang akan kau dapatkan nanti ?"

"Tinggal dirumah mu, aku tidak butuh uang. Cukup tinggal dirumah mu sampai kau berhasil mengikuti turnamen itu"

"Menginap? Kyungsoo, bahkan kau punya rumah dua tingkat dan halaman yang luas. Setan apa yang merasuki mu sehingga kau ingin tinggal digubuk ku itu?"

Kyungsoo menempatkan satu tangan pada bahu Baekhyun, menarik ia agar ikut berjalan bersamanya.

"Aku anak tunggal, ayah dan ibu sibuk mengurus pekerjaan nya di rumah sakit. Kau tahu, rumah itu sepi. Aku ketakutan"

"Jadi beda nya dengan rumah ku?"

"Karena ada Luhan suka Luhan Hyung, punya kakak seperti nya seru. Kita bisa curhat satu sama lain."

Dan pada kenyataan nya, bahkan tadi malam Luhan hyung sama sekali tak ingin membuka mulut nya bercerita tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kadang jika kita tak ingin menyakiti orang disekitar. Menutup diri adalah hal yang wajar, karena sikap egois itupun ada kala nya sangat dibutuh kan.

"Entahlah, tapi menurut ku dia tak banyak bicara"

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang ? Kau tetap mau ikut turnamen itukan ? Iyakan ? Ayolah Baek, kelas kita sudah dua tahun tidak pernah menang di setiap acara classmeeting"

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang, pohon rindang di sekitar jalan raya sangat menyejukan. Bis no 3 akan tiba 15 menit lagi. Baekhyun duduk dan merenung. Kyungsoo masih menunggu dan berdiri di depan nya.

"Hm, baiklah akan ku coba"

"Yeay, aku akan terus berdoa semoga kau terus berhasil okay ?"

"Okay, haha"

.

.

Sekolah yang mewah tak pernah menyulitkan para murid nya untuk melakukan apapun yang mereka mau, sarana prasarana mendukung gaya belajar mereka. Termasuk hobby, ekstrakurikuler disana bisa di bilang cukup serius dan sangat perfectionist. Hanya dengan satu kegiatan saja mereka bisa menjadi ahli asal fokus. Chanyeol menyukai seni lukis atau pun musik. Bidang di bagian seni sangat menonjol ia bahkan sudah menciptakan beberapa lagu yang menjadi aspirasi beberapa produser luar negeri. Bahkan ia mendaftarkan namanya sebagai produser musik as Loey.

Kai, dia masih senang berlari. Tak perduli apapun yang ia rasakan sakit. Kapten basket itu selalu menjadi panutan. Caranya menipu musuh di depan matanya sungguh tak bisa terelakan. Beberapa diantara anggota basket pasrah jika harus berhadapan dengan nya. Bahkan ia bisa memenangkan satu pertandingan hanya dengan seorang diri. Tidak bisa jika itu ia lakukan didalam turnamen ataupun pertandingan lain, ia harus sportif dan mengandalkan team nya. Maka dari itu peran Kai benar-benar sangat penting. Ia si kapten basket. Bidang olahraga sangat menonjol padanya.

Sementara Kris, dia adalah orang dibalik semua program canggih di sekolah nya.

Kemajuan teknologi membuat sekolah elit jeblosan perusahaan ternama dari Park inc corporation itu terus mengupayakan ide baru nya. Kris terjun ke dalam dunia IT, dia sangat jenius jika sudah berkecimpung di dunia maya. Tapi kadang kepintaran nya ini di manfaatkan oleh Sehun untuk meretas beberapa akun. Yah pria yang satu itu, anak laki-laki yang sudah tak jadi lagi bocah permanen. Baju seragam nya sedikit terangkat karena pertumbuhan tinggi tubuh nya yang pesat membuat ia kadang harus rela perut gelombang nya terlihat. Dia adalah si raja casanova, hanya dengan kerlingan matanya siapapun yang melihatnya sudah pasti akan jatuh hati. Ia dikabarkan sudah membuat beberapa anak gadis disana rela memutuskan pacar nya demi mengejar cinta seorang Oh Sehun yang tak mungkin terjadi. Tak banyak kegiatan yang ia ikuti di sekolah. Hanya menunggu ketiga teman nya selesai dengan urusan nya sementara sehun sibuk berkeliaran atau bahkan membuat para gadis berteriak. Playboy atau tidak nya, Sehun tak pernah kelihatan sedang mengencani wanita manapun. Ia lebih sering terlihat dengan ketiga teman nya atau tidak sama sekali. Mengartikan bahwa dirinya hanya sebagai casanova tapi malas untuk menjalin hubungan. Bagaimana pun pose wanita berbikini hitam bergaya di depan nya sehun tak akan sudi untuk menyatakan cinta seperti para lelaki hidung belang kepada wanita kurang belaian. Ia terlalu high class tapi wanita anak dari kenalan teman ibu nya ia bilang jelek. Krystal jung adalah wanita yang sangat menggilai sehun, gadis model majalah fashion terkenal dunia itu bahkan di tolak oleh Sehun. Meski di awal gadis itu sudah senang mendengar puisi manis dari mulut oh Sehun. Namun sayang itu hanya bualan.

yang ada akan semakin banyak para gadis yang patah hati, tapi tingkat ke populeran nya tak pernah menurun. Ia dengan segala ketampanan pada raut wajah nya tak pernah menggambarkan sepi nya penggemar. Sehun sedang menggoda dua gadis anak kelas 1 di depan toilet wanita. Mesum.

"Si kampret itu menggoda lagi?" Chanyeol berdiri dari depan sementara Kai dan Kris yang berada di belakang nya hanya sibuk tertawa.

"Kau tahu, tangan ku gatal sekali untuk menjewer telinga nya" Chanyeol menekukan sendi-sendi jarinya hingga berbunyi suara kayu patah, ia sudah menyeringai dari jauh.

"Kalian adalah wanita yang- yak ! Nuguya ?!"

"Maaf nona-nona kami harus membawa peliharaan kami pulang"

" Yak !"

Chanyeol tak berhenti menarik telinga Sehun sampai mereka benar-benar jauh dari pandangan gadis-gadis tadi. Sehun mulai memberontak dan akhirnya ia terlepas dari jeweran keras tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau gila? Tadi itu memalukan aughs"

"Memalukan ? Bicara tentang memalukan itu harusnya, kau" Chanyeol mendorong agak keras dengan telunjuk nya bahu kanan milik si pria casanova itu. Si penebar pesona.

"Yak ! Kalau iri tak bisa merayu yah bilang saja, minta di ajari kenapa harus gengsi ? Aku akan mengajarkan nya dengan senang hati"

"Apa ? Itu tak ada gunanya sama sekali. Yak ! Kau ini anak osn kimia tidak mau belajar hah? Olimpiade tinggal satu minggu lagi"

"Tck, kau tahu aku bahkan sudah hampir move on, tapi kau malah mengingatkan ku tentang itu lagi. Aughs kau samakali tidak ada bedanya dengan eoumma ku"

Kris segera berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka. Gawat jika mereka terus-terusan merapat.

"Aku ingin makan ramen, apa sebaiknya kita tidak pulang kerumah saja?" Kai memberi usulan jenius, mereka hanya anak-anak orang kaya yang tidak tahu caranya untuk bersenang-senang.

"Apa pak kim kita suruh pulang saja?"

Kris mengangkat bahu nya dengan alis tebal yang menukik ke bagian tengah. Sehun menjentrikan jarinya tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan beli mie nya, dan kalian yang urus pak kim. Okay ?"

"Isekiya, maunya yang mudah saja"

Chanyeol mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Bagus jika Sehun tidak ikut campur dalam hal ini. Karena percobaan yang lalu ketika mereka menyerahkan tugas nya pada sehun untuk mengelabui pak kim. Malam nya ia harus kena omelan dari nenek.

"Aku titip bir okay!"

"Arraseo"

.

.

Kyungsoo benar-benar serius dengan ucapan nya. Ia benar-benar datang kerumah dengan koper yang berisikan baju-baju milik nya. Bahkan Luhan Hyung menganga melihay kedatangan kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba.

"A-ah Kyungsoo kau menginap disini?"

Baekhyun dengan wajah datar melipat bibirnya kesal. Si maniak kyungsoo.

"Chukae Hyung, kau dapat pegawai baru"

"Pegawai? Apa maksud-"

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Luhan tiba-tiba dan tersenyum seperti orang gila.

"Hyung, aku akan tinggal disini dan membantu mu di dapur. Mohon atas bantuan nya"

Baekhyun sibuk menarik koper Kyungsoo yang berat nya minta ampun, bahkan ia berteriak kesal ketika koper nya susah di tarik dari tangga.

"Augh, anak ini bawa lemari apa didalam nya"

Tapi Luhan Hyung tiba-tiba tersenyum, mengundang Baekhyun juga untuk ikut tersenyum. Rasanya ada hal yang lebib hidup lagi dirumah ini.

"Baekhyun-ah, kita harus merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut tamu kita"

Baru saja Baekhyun turun dari bawah. Ia mendengus kecil.

"Yah Hyung, anak mommy harus beli cake kalau mau party"

"YAK BAEKHYUN! Hyung jangan dengarkan dia"

Baekhyun tertawa puas melihat mimik wajah Kyungsoo yang ke khawatiran.

"Bagaimana kalo kita makan ramen, aku yang traktir"

"Ah kalau gitu pakai keju mozarella nya juga"

"Beli saja sendiri sana"

"Yak !"

.

.

Sehun bahkan tak memakai pelindung apapun ketika ia berbelanja di supermarket, dia sangat percaya diri. Beberapa orang yang mengetahui keberadaan secret prince itu sudah menunggu diluar. Ia sengaja berlama-lama di dalam supermarket. Sangat menyesal ketika kepercayaan diri tadi menguasai dirinya, sekarang ia harus menanggung resikonya. Keluar atau ia akan diserang, diam atau dia akan diamuk tiga serigala di tempat kediaman mereka.

"Ah sial"

Ia seperti patung hidup berdiri lama didepan rak makanan. Belum lagi kaki nya pegal.

"Soo, lihat ini ada ramen rasa baru. Mau coba?"

"Mana mana mana ? Wuahhhh aku mau coba"

"Aigoo, apa kau baru mencoba makanan seperti ini huh?"

"Kalau bukan karena mu aku mana tahu, mommy terlalu menjaga makanan ku dari kecil. Aku seperti ayam organik hishh"

"Arraseo, kita beli sekarang okay"

Mata Sehun berbinar ketika sebuah penolong datang untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya, akal sehatnya bekerja untuk mencari ide lain. Mungkin dua manusia itu bisa mengeluarkan nya dari sini dengan selamat.

"Hei, bisa kau bantu aku?"

"Ne?"

TBC

 **So wonderful to read all your support on my review. Kamsahamnida. ^^**

 **Be nice readerdeul ^^**


End file.
